1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a diffusion-transfer processor, and more particularly to a diffusion-transfer-type apparatus that uses one negative and one receiver, the end result being one finished print.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The diffusion-transfer process, also known as the photomechanical-transfer process, is a method to photograph copy and transfer the image thereof directly to a member, generally referred to as a carrier. The typical method used in graphic arts is to make a film negative of a subject (copy), then develop the negative and expose the negative film to a photosensitive paper, film or printing plate. This process is well known in the art, and has been well established for many years. However, with the advent of the photomechanical-transfer process, the above-mentioned method has become somewhat obsolete.
The diffusion-transfer process now allows an individual to begin with a positive image, make one exposure, and finish with a single positive image. This is accomplished by providing an exposed negative paper and transferring the image directly to a receiver paper, film, or printing plate. This method has provided many advantages--mainly, eliminating the negative together with the exposing and the developing of the final print, which is generally referred to as a carrier. Thus, the operation of making a finished carrier is much easier and faster, and it further improves the quality of the finished image. The overall cost is also considerably reduced in comparison with that of the old method used in graphic arts.
However, it is well known in the art that the various diffusion-transfer processors have their own limitations and restrictions. One problem is that the negative and receiver must be at least six inches long, so as to pass through the solution tank. Also, because the negative and receiver are very often aligned prior to being subjected to the chemical solution, sometimes the solution does not fully react to the coated opposing sides for a proper transfer of the image.
It will be apparent from the foregoing that the present apparatus overcomes the above-mentioned problems as well as others not herein recited.